


Infinity

by Ear_monstrosities



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ear_monstrosities/pseuds/Ear_monstrosities
Summary: Beca decides to tell Chloe her feelings..... what will happen when she sees Chloe and Chicago making out in their NY apartment??Dedicated to purgatory-sestraMerry Pitchmas!





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purgatory-sestra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Purgatory-sestra).



“Merry Christma..... oh....... Chlo......”

This was not what I expected this Christmas to be.

Let me explain how this happened.

* * *

 

 

December 25th, 2018

2hours and 15 minutes ago.....

 

“I’m gonna go to the studio, I’ll be back by 6.” The brunette said to the redhead that was reading on their fold out bed in their small studio apartment in New York.

 

“Mkay.. stay warm. “ the ginger replied from the book she was reading.

 

“Bye Chlo. “The producer says walking out and locking the door behind her.

 

As she took the elevator down to the lobby, a gush of cold air hit the blonde and it reminded her of the redheads wordssaid just minutes, maybe seconds ago.

 

The three had been living in that place for the last 4 years. Well, Chloe and Amy lived there full time and Beca had just been visiting, or just paying half the rent since the blonde Aussie had insisted that she should have a place in New York like Taylor Swift since she was going to be rich after the USO tour when Khaled picked her. She would visit the in the holidays or whenever she has work in New York and keep the hotel fees the record gave her. She pays half of the rent why not put it to good use?

She’d share the small foldout bed with Chloe just like before she moved out.

They’d sleep together and Chloe would snuggle close to her and it made her realize that all she’d ever wanted was right there, in front of the brunette.

 

But Chloe had Chicago now.

They’d been in a long distance relationship since the tour and now it had been almost a year. She had been a bit too late.

* * *

 

She calls a cab over and goes to the Tiffany in 5th Avenue.

She’d been wanting to tell the ginger about how she had felt, well maybe have been feeling.

At least she’d tell her. 

She wanted to let her know that the ginger had options.

Maybe even deserved better than the army boy.

 

A taller brunette meets her at the entrance with a baby strapped on her with an ergo baby.

“Hey Beca!”He brunette said to her hugging her but not too tight so she wouldn’t crush her 5 month old.

“Hi Bella! How’s my favorite and only goddaughter?” She asked her in a soft tone as she poked the baby brunettes cheek gently.

“Okay Mitchell, what happened to you to make you such a softie? Do babies make you soft?”

“God shut up Conrad. Tell your daughter to stop being so cute.”

“I can’t. She’s already been chosen to model for Armani baby next month. “The new mom said proudly.

“Now let’s go get you something for your girl. You finally got your head out of your ass and realized you loved her and you need to tell her that?”

“Wow. Aubrey has already rubbed off on you. Bella, be careful okay?”

“Shut up Beca. Now let’s go find your thing. “The taller brunette said as they asked one of the people where the necklaces were and they got directed to the elevator that took them to the floor they needed to be at.

“What do we want? A ring?”

“Stace, that’s too fast. And I don’t even know if she likes me. I can’t just ask her to marry me! She probably will stop talking to me!”The shorter girl said elbowing the taller girl.

“Ow. Don’t need to be too aggressive Mitchell. Besides Bhloe is so happening.” Stacie chuckled as they looked at the jewelry on display.

“I want to get her a simple necklace. “ she stated looking at the sparkling necklaces and earrings.

“Hello Mam. What are you looking for?”one of the sales ladies ask her.

“Umm.... something special for a special girl...”

“How about a classic silver open heart necklace?”She suggests.

“I’m not sure...” The brunette mumbles as she looks at the open heart necklace. Beautiful but not what she’s looking for.

“How about something from our infinity collection?”

“Oh my god. That’s beautiful. “Stacie exclaims before Beca does.

“That’s perfect!” Beca smiles widely and points to the one with a silver chain and a Tiffany blue infinity sign.

“Do you like that?” The sales lady asks her.

“Yeah I want the blue one”And Bella needs some earrings Beca. “ Stacie interrupts her as she points to the small open heart earrings.

“Okay fine. I get to spoil her today. I mean it’s Christmas right?”

“Eve. But yeah. Thanks Beca!” Stacie exclaims as the lady gets the things together and starts wrapping them.

Ten minutes later, they’re out of Tiffany with two turquoise bags and they head to the FAO Schwartz at the Rockefeller plaza. There, Stacie makes Beca spoil her daughter and gets more than enough toys for her.

* * *

 

 

December 25th,2018

4:45pm

“Thank you so much Beca!” Stacie says as she gets out of the cab at Times Square.

“No I need to thank you, Stace. Say hi to Posen for me. Okay?” The brunette says to her.

“Okay. Say bye bye Auntie Beca. “She says to the 5 month old as she takes her hand and waves it to her.

 

Stacie and Aubrey had gotten together after the tour when the blonde visited the new mother. They now lived in Atlanta where Aubrey ran her retreat and the brunette went to grad school at Barden while taking care of Bella with the help of the blonde.

* * *

 

Beca waves goodbye and the taxi takes her back to her Brooklyn apartment and she pays and gets out of the car with the turquoise shopping bag.

She nervously goes up on the elevator to her room and opens it.

And it opens to The 25 year olds surprise.

They usually kept it locked....

Strange......

The brunette joyfully walks in.

 

And there Chloe is, full on making out with army boy Chicago.

 

“Merry Christma.... oh Chlo...... sorry...” she says running out of the room and getting on the elevator before the ginger couldn’t catch her.

She could hear the voice of the ginger as she ran down the hall.

* * *

 

She walked to the cafe she usually goes to when she makes music or wants the ponder and think about stuff.

Her phone rings multiple times and she finally turns the sound off.

The phone still vibrates in her pocket and indeed, the caller ID says ‘Chloe’.

She ignores it and she gets a text from her.

 

‘I’m sorry Beca, please come back..’ She texts the brunuette.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Please, I can explain. ‘

Follows and Beca sighs.

 

She sits at the cafe for a while until someone calls her again. She looks at the caller and it says ‘Aubrey. ‘

“Hello Posen, I don’t feel like talking right now. I’ll call you later wh......”answer Chloe’s calls.” The blonde interrupted.

“Wha-how Do you know...”

“She called me. Now I know what you saw and Stace told me about today. Please, just answer her calls and hear her out? Or go back to the apartment?” The former Bella captain said desperately, knowing that the two Bellas had been in love for a long time.

“But isn’t she with Chicago?”

“No. He left. Just please call her. Okay? I gotta go. “ The call blatantly ends and Beca decides to call Chloe. She had to at least give her a chance right? She was her best friend. And Beca DID still love Chloe.

 

One ring.....

Two rings.......

 

“B-Beca..... I’m sorry. Please come back. I want to explain. “

“I c-can’t.....”

“Why Becs? I know what you saw. Please?”the nickname threw her off and no wasn’t an answer anymore.

“Okay..... I’ll be back in 5 minutes. Non-fat extra-whipped hot chocolate?”

“You know me well Beca. Thanks. “

Beca orders the drink for the girl and goes back up to ‘her home’.

 

She decides to try this again. 

* * *

 

“Merry Christmas Chlo!” She smiles wide.

The ginger looks up from her book smiling back.

“Merry Christmas to you too Becs. How come you’re home so early?? And what’s with all the joy? You look happy.”

“ Umm... this is for you.” Beca says to her and the ginger puts her book down and smiles.

“God Beca! Thank you so much!” She grins wide taking the blue bag from the brunette.

She pulls out the tissue paper and then she pulls out a box, the color identical to the bag it was in and opens it.

“Oh my gosh! Thank you Beca! Thank you so much! It’s beautiful!” The redhead gets up from the creaky bed and jumps up and down, hugging Beca.

 

Their faces get so close, and Chloe’s the one who makes the first move.Their lips touch and they can feel all the magic with every movement and for the first time, it’s not a dared kiss, or a drunken spin the bottle kiss, or seven minutes in heaven.The lust and the passion is for the years that the two spent hiding their feelings towards each other and that’s more than enough to make the two so very happy.

 

“Wow......” Beca grins wide as she looks into the gingers sky-blue eyes.

“I love you so much Beca. When I saw you, when you walked in, I realized Chicago wasn’t the one. He proposed and I told him off. He’s not a part of my life anymore. And that’s okay, well, maybe amazing. Because now I have you. Right?”They kiss again, the second kiss just as passionate and full of love as the first. Maybe even more.

 

“Yeah. What? Army boy proposed? Is that why you two were kissing?”The brunette chuckled as she wipes a stray tear that had appeared out of nowhere.

“You didn’t say you’d be home till 6.But good thing you came home early. I have a little something for you too. It can’t top yours but I guess it’s better than nothing. “She says walking to her dresser and pulling out a medium sized bag.

“Here. It’s not much....” Beca opens the bag and smiles instantly. It had been a scrapbook of the two and a bunch of pictures with the Bellas. 

“Did you make this? It’s amazing!!” She exclaims hugging the ginger.

“Yeah. I’m glad you like it. “The ginger smiles.

“What!? Where did you get this picture? And this one?”The brunette says looking through the book.

 

“Hey Beca?”

“Huh?”

“This is the best Christmas ever!” The redhead says with voice filled with joy.

“You can say that again.” Beca smiles and kisses Chloe on the lips once again turning into a passionate tangle of the two lovers tongues.

 

I guess this Christmas turned out okay after all..... well, maybe even perfect.

And both Beca and Chloe couldn’t have asked for anything better and they couldn’t wait for the memories to come in the future.

 

~the end~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you do! I’ll greatly appreciate it!


End file.
